YALIES
by Becca Agronsky
Summary: Sam consegue uma bolsa para estudar direito em Yale e Blaine o segue para realizar seu sonho de estudar medicina. Mas quando eles pensam que tudo serão apenas flores e festa, se veem em meio a uma teia de intrigas da universidade. E dessa vez não se sabe nem se a popular Quinn Fabray poderá ajuda-los.
1. Road to Yale!

"I Don't Wanna Be" de Gavin DeGraw tocava alto na picape. Sam e Blaine tinham acordando cedo aquele dia, afinal pegariam quase 10 horas de estrada pela I-80 W para economizarem as passagens de avião. Tinha sido ruim para Sam se distanciar ainda mais dos pais e dos irmãos, mas não era todo dia que uma universidade que só aceitava 10% dos alunos que requeriam vaga lhe oferecia uma bolsa.

_Quem acreditaria que a gente ia estar rumo a uma universidade da Ivy League juntos? Ainda mal posso acreditar, cara, isso é um sonho – Blaine falou, esparramado na parte de trás de seu Honda Captiva enquanto o melhor amigo conduzia o veículo.

Ok, _Blaine_ tinha conseguido isso por conta própria. As notas dele só não eram melhores que as de Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang e, talvez, Rachel Berry, isso em comparação com os membros do glee club. As vezes Sam se sentia meio mal, afinal o amigo havia conseguido aquela vaga por puro mérito, enquanto ele tivera a sorte de ter descolado uma bolsa de estudos.

_Nem fica com essa cara, Sam, conseguiu por seu talento... afinal, o Cooter não ia ficar impressionado a toa. Ele foi o olheiro que levou o Shane para o NFL!

_Tem razão...ei, não quer assumir agora o volante? Vou parar aqui pra ir ao banheiro, quer algo da loja de conveniência?

_Talvez um donuts...

Sam saira correndo em direção, mal prestando atenção se a porta havia fechado. Foi o tempo só o tempo suficiente para o descuidado garoto bater de frente em alguém e derrubar algumas latas de cerveja no chão.

_Ei, garoto, olha por onde anda! Aposto que... – esbravejou uma voz feminina ao sentir o baque e foi o tempo dos olhos dele subirem em direção a ela.

Sam não se lembrava exatamente de ter colocado os olhos em alguém tão sexy. A garota a sua frente esbanjava sensualidade. Os lábios dela eram vermelho-cereja, a pele tão branca e sem sinais que ele poderia jurar que se existisse um daqueles filmes sobre Branca de Neve lutadoras que os diretores de Hollywood insistiam em reinventar, ela poderia estar escalada para o elenco... se não fosse pelos cabelos longos e ruivos que batiam na metade das costas e reluziam ao sol. Ela era como uma cópia ainda mais bonita e sensual da sonsa Sansa Stark, de Game of Thrones. Os olhos azuis dela reluziram quando ela fez um scaneamento nele de cima a baixo.

_Oh, me desculpe, eu só tava apertado e... – ele disse assim que conseguiu sair do transe que era fita-la e começou a recolocar as latas no saco – quer dizer, se algo estiver danificado posso te pagar...

_Não é necessário, está tudo bem – ela mordeu o lábio e se levantou, ajeitando a saia florida que havia subido um pouco, e Sam momentaneamente havia esquecido da vontade de urinar.

Sansa Stark sorriu e mostrou os dentes brancos dignos de comercial da Colgate, o rapaz podia jurar que havia escutado o "tiiiim" da propaganda.

_A gente se vê por aí – ela disse se distanciando dele e entrando em um Peugeot 508 que a esperava perto da entrada. O conversível branco estava lotado de garotas bonitas, ainda que não tanto quando a dona do automóvel. Ela jogou a sacola com as latinhas na parte de trás e as amigas deram gritinhos quando a ruiva arrancou e Sam relembrou o que viera fazer ali.

_Mal chegamos em New Haven e já está interessado em galinhar... tão típico... – disse Blaine recolocando a bomba de volta ao lugar quando Sam chegava com o donuts dele.

_Não me diga que está com ciúmes... – provocou Sam entregando a caixa para ele e então se inclinou para fazer biquinho para um beijo do amigo.

_Não seja palhaço – retorquiu Blaine pegando a caixa e tomando as vezes de motorista - _Falando nisso, como andam as coisas com a Mercedes... ou a Brittany... sei lá...você sempre muda de garota de um dia pro outro.

_Você falando assim parece que eu mudo de namorada todo ano.

Blaine o encarou e ele preferiu ficar calado, porque se fosse refletir...era bem por esse lado.

_Mas sério, cara, eu não te entendo...olha só... Quinn, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, Tina, Penny e quase teve algo com a Rachel, não? Digo, olha só o Jake, tanto ficou pulando de uma pra outra e agora está sem ninguém. E ele sempre vai amar a Marley, tenho certeza. Foi o primeiro amor de verdade dele. Quinn foi a sua primeira, né? Digo, por quem você realmente se apaixonou. E a gente ta indo para a faculdade que ela ta, coincidência do destino?

_Ah, cara, isso faz tanto tempo... eu não me importo mais, sabe, superei isso. Assim como tive que superar Mercedes duas vezes, Penny ter me deixado e Brittany ter preferido Santana a mim. Quer dizer, uma namorada preferiu ficar com uma ex namorada minha? Enfim, é como a vida acontece, quero mais é estar solteiro pra aproveitar Yale...gatas universitárias, pra isso sim tudo vale a pena, meu amigo! – o loiro respondeu e olhou pela janela depois que passaram da placa de entrada da cidade, observando o máximo que seus olhos verdes podiam captar.

_Só estou dizendo, você que tem recaídas com ex, estamos indo para a universidade onde Quinn está e talvez...

_Talvez nada, quer saber, as garotas devem ser do nível daquelas do posto...como vou ter tempo de sequer pensar em Quinn Fabray? Chifrado ou não já peguei mesmo, não pretendo repetir, se eu superei a Mercedes, que foi quem mais amei, como terei tempo de pensar em Quinn Fabray?

_Cara, mas amor não tem disso, talvez se reencontra-la vai reacender as chamas da paixão e Kurt sempre disse que...

Sam bufou em sinal de tédio. Como Lady Hummel aturava tanta viadagem? Deveria ser por isso que os dois haviam terminado. Kurt achara melhor terminar com medo que os chifres se repetissem em sua cabeça, o que deixara Blaine devastado e o levou a fazer uma promessa que ficariam juntos quando tudo acabasse. Jesus Cristo, graças a Deus eles já estavam na cidade, não aguentaria toda aquela lorota ao final, com o amigo falando sobre Kurt o tempo inteiro e como se manteria fiel a ele. Blaine reajustou o GPS diretamente para Yale. Ambos tinham combinado dar uma volta para conhecer a cidade, mas ao final o cansaço havia vencido os garotos, ainda que previamente Blaine tivesse estado na faculdade para vistoriar os alojamentos.

Em Yale os calouros eram escolhidos de maneira aleatória, ou seja, nerdmente falando é como se você fosse para Hogwarts e o Chapéu Seletor escolhesse seu destino randomicamente. Haviam 12 ''casas'' em Yale: Berkeley, Branford, Calhoun, Davenport, Ezra Stiles, Jonathan Edwards, Morse, Pierson, Saybrook, Silliman, Timothy Dwight e Trumbull. Cada prédio possui sua sala comum, sua sala de tutoria, lanchonete, refeitório, biblioteca, quartos e tudo o que você pudesse imaginar para facilitar a vida dos alunos. Sendo que todos os freshmen(calouros) começariam juntos pelo Old Campus, onde 7 alojamentos funcionavam como suporte para os alojamentos principais. São eles o Lanman-Wright Hall, Durfee Hall, Farnam Hall, Lawrance Hall, Welch Hall, Bingham Hall e Vanderbilt Hall. Funciona da seguinte maneira: O Lanman-Wright é o alojamento para calouros que pertencem ao Berkely e ao Pierson, Durfee Hall são para os da Morse e assim por diante. Saybrook e Silliman eram os únicos que não tinham dormitórios de suporte para os calouros, você começava e continuava lá até o final. Em seus segundos anos de cursos e já veteranos, os alunos seguiam para os alojamentos principais e lá ficavam até o resto do curso. Não era permitido transferir ou trocar de alojamento por quaisquer razões, a não ser que você entrasse em alguma fraternidade, que tivesse sua própria moradia, o que Sam achava um exagero. Entrar em uma faculdade daquelas com o melhor amigo já tinha sido um sonho e ele estava agradecido por isso. Sam Evans fora designado ao Morse College, portanto seu primeiro ano seria inteiro na Durfee Hall, até ele virar veterano e se mudar para o prédio gêmeo do Ezra Stiles, dois dos mais novos da clássica universidade. Seu melhor amigo havia conseguido mexer os pauzinhos e se utilizar da fama de Cooper Anderson, seu irmão famoso, para ser colocado na Durfee junto com Sam.

Blaine sorriu ao olhar Sam encantado com toda a majestosidade do centro da cidade. Esquecera que o amigo nunca tivera estado ali na vida. O centro histórico, que se desenvolveu ao redor de dois gramados idênticos cheio de olmos gigantescos, ainda tem o ar da antiga Nova Inglaterra, com suas torres neogóticas, bares antigos e bairros operários cheios de casas vitorianas que, apesar de meio caídas, continuam elegantes. Carrinhos de comida e quiosques de churrasco conviviamm com lojas exclusivas e bares estilosos naquele boêmio lugar e os garotos não podiam deixar de pensar que ali seria um local perfeito para dar umas escapadas quando as coisas resolvessem apertar.

_Vamos cara, para de ficar olhando as bandeiras azuis e vamos organizar nossas coisas – disse Blaine dando um tapinha nas costas de Sam.

_N/A: Isso dos dormitórios principais e de suporte é tudo verdade. Aliás, fiquei surpresa pela quantidade de alunos que moram em Yale. São em torno de 12 mil alunos, incluindo cursos para pós-graduados, como mestrado e doutorado. Atualmente, por volta de 40 são brasileiros. Os cursos de teatro e direito são bastante prestigiados e famosos nessa univerdade._


	2. Ding Dong! Quinn's DEAD!

Quinn olhou longe o palco vazio e as grandes cortinas vermelhas do mais famoso teatro nova iorquino. Sam estava indo a Yale e nem tinha avisado a ela. Ele a tratava bem quando eles se encontravam, era cordial e carinhoso, como era com todos, mas era claro que nem aquela amizade entre os dois restava, mas uma condição de respeito. E ele tinha estado mais uma vez com Mercedes, lutando por ela. Ela corou e comprimiu os lábios. Claro, Mercedes não havia traído ele, ao contrário dela. Ela era bonita, talentosa e confiante de si mesma. Aceitara recomeçar sua carreira musical do zero porque confiava no próprio talento, enquanto ela teve de se sujeitar a namorar o babaca Biff McIntosh por ele ser um dos mais ricos e poderosos da universidade. E então voltou com Puck. Mas ele não merecia aquilo. Era um bom rapaz e havia mudado, mas agora eles moravam quilômetros de distância um do outro e, conhecendo Puck do jeito que ela conhecia, o relacionamento não duraria mais que alguns meses, então foi melhor terminar antes que depois fosse mais difícil. Se fosse para ser entre eles, então ficariam juntos quando se reencontrassem. O celular dela vibrou e ela olhou a mensagem que _Blaine_ tinha enviado perguntando sobre o paradeiro dela. Ela suspirou. Teve vislumbres de Sam novamente, ele olhando todo bobo quando ela brincava com Stevie e Stacy no chão e quando os olhos deles se encontraram, ele baixava os olhos colocando o franjão que usava na época para esconder o rosto. Ela sorriu por dentro e por fora, fazendo um bico para conter um sorriso ainda maior e então voltara a correr atrás dos irmãos do garoto, se levantando de uma vez do chão.

O celular dela tocou e ela atendeu.

_LUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYYYYY – uma voz embriagada se esganiçou ao telefone – Por que diabos você não ta aqui com a gente, sua vagabunda? A CALOURADA CHEGOU HOJE, CADÊ VOCÊ PRA FESTA?

_Olá, Emily, boa noite – ela sorriu levemente pelo canto da boca – Desculpa, eu não podia deixar de vir ver a Rachel, hoje é um dia muito especial pra ela, eu já tinha faltado no dia da estreia dela então eu não podia deixa-la na mão, mas prometo que já estarei voltando amanhã.

_Sua puta – Emily xingou entre risos – me traga um chaveiro da estátua da liberdade ao menos! Te amo, sua vaca, beijos! – e desligou.

Ta aí uma bela amizade. Quinn se virou. Rachel estava nervosa, era seu retorno para os palcos depois que o seriado de TV dela havia dado errado, ela tinha que apoiar a amiga. Fora muita sorte e auto-humilhação ter sido aceita na Broadway novamente. Agora ela daria vida a Elphaba, a Wicked Witch, bruxa má do Oeste. Ela se adiantou e correu para o camarim. Kurt, Puck, Santana, Mercedes, Mike, Sr. Schue e Tina estavam lá. Mike, Tina e Mr. Schue haviam chegado aquela manhã. Puck passara 1/3 das férias no apartamento de Rachel, andando de cueca pra cima e pra baixo enquanto fazia seus exercícios físicos, Quinn achava que para provoca-la.

_Pessoal, muito obrigada por virem e me apoiarem apesar de tudo que acontecer, não sabem o quanto são importantes para mim. E desde que Finn se foi... – a voz dela tremeu.

_Ei, ei, nem inventa de chorar. O pessoal da maquiagem não passou horas te maquiando de verde pra você se borrar então faz o seguinte...vai lá e ARREBENTA! – disse Santana puxando a amiga para um abraço e todos ao redor fecharam a roda, desejando-a boas coisas.

Rachel respirou fundo e entrou. Quinn e os amigos seguiram para o camarote VIP, Quinn rastreando qualquer crítico que pudesse com os olhos.

_Está muito bonita, Quinn – comentou Puck, com aquele sorriso travesso de sempre no rosto. Quinn revirou os olhos e sorriu, apoiando o queixo na mão e olhando para frente.

_Obrigada, Puckerman, você também está – ela respondeu, o mais educadamente possível.

Em alguma metade de um ato, com o teatro lotado, e entre silvos e aplausos, Puck não parava de investir em Quinn.

_Puck... para, tá chato, já – retorquiu Quinn, empurrando o rosto dele que beijava o ombro dela.

Puck virou para o palco e riu da situação, coçando o nariz.

_Eu precisava saber – ele murmurou baixo, sem olhar pra ela.

_Do que está falando? – ela tirou relutantemente os olhos do meio da apresentação de _Ding Dong! The Witch is Dead!_ e o olhou a luz refletir em seus olhos.

_Precisava saber se ainda gostava de mim, é disso que estou falando – ele completou.

_Pra que? – ela perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas, em dúvida. Não é como se fosse um campeonato ou coisa do tipo.

Puck apenas sorriu e levantou beijando a testa dela como se ela fosse uma criança de 5 anos. Que estranho. Mas ao menos ele tinha parado de corteja-la e quando as cortinas se fecharam para os atores se curvarem ao público, ela bateu palmas menos demoradamente que o público e seguiu ao camarim para dar os parabéns a Rachel. Deu dois toques na porta. Nada.

_Rach... – Quinn ficara feliz de não ter terminado de proferir o nome da amiga, porque ao canto do camarim semi-aberto ela e Puck se beijavam euforicamente entre risos e sorrisos. Uma Quinn boquiaberta deu um passo para trás e uma onda de raiva passou pela cabeça dela. Há quanto tempo aquilo estaria acontecendo? Já se passavam mais de 2 anos da morte de Finn, a loira pensava que Rachel ficaria em luto eterno. Aquilo era a resposta. Lembrou-se que eles haviam namorado vagamente no segundo ano e como tinham se dado bem. Aquilo seria uma traição a Finn? Seria uma traição a ela? Ela deu as costas e saiu, antes que pudesse ser vista quando a imprensa e os outros começassem a chegar.


	3. Trouble is coming

Já era tarde da noite quando Sam e Blaine tinham terminado de organizar as coisas deles no quarto B23. A suíte deles era de um tamanho consideravelmente bom, uma vez que eles dividiam o espaço com mais 4 alunos. Havia uma pequena sala comum em cada suíte e três portas que levavam a diferentes quartos onde cabiam duas pessoas. Aparentemente eles só não tinham chegado primeiro que um garoto grandalhão com um rosto sisudo chamado Pedro Mendes, um grande entusiasta da Física.

_Ei, as fraternidades e irmandades estão todas lá fazendo festas hoje, o que acha de irmos dar uma volta? Pode ser bom pra gente ser visado – comentou Blaine, olhando Sam e Pedro.

_Ah, acho que não é sensato, calouros não são recrutados em seus primeiros anos – disse Pedro ajeitando os óculos quadrados no rosto -_Pelo menos, não para as fraternidades que importam.

Sam sabia o que ele estava falando. Participar da fraternidade certa poderia facilitar muito a vida dos universitários até depois de formados. As mais concorridas tinham contatos que te levavam ao topo, amizades preciosas que te levam do lixo ao luxo. Ele tinha ouvido Blaine falar de algumas que tinham suas próprias casas no campus, financiadas e mantidas por seniores e membros já formados que nunca deixaram de participar das atividades da fraternidade. Participar de um grupo desse era coisa séria, levada para a vida toda. Ele secretamente temia os trotes aos iniciandos, já tinha lido sobre suicídios e mortes, provocados por situações humilhantes e sub humanas. A iniciação poderia levar de semanas a um ano e meio.

_Relaxa, cara, a gente só vai dar uma volta... não é como se a gente tivesse caçando problema nem nada, vem com a gente – disse Sam se levantando com Blaine, que já ajeitava o cabelo perfeitamente alinhado pelo gel.

Desceram os três para o gramado apinhado de estudantes bêbados jogando sabe-se-lá-Deus-o-que uns nos outros, havia barraquinhas no estilo quermesse para aqueles que ousavam a se inscrever em alguma das fraternidades ali. Os garotos podiam ouvir o som alto vindo de alguns alojamentos, que promoviam festas para os veteranos que voltavam aquele dia.

_Ei, ei, ei se não é o garoto do xixi – Sam ouviu uma voz dizer atrás dele e não se surpreendeu tanto ao encontrar Sansa Stark com as mãos nos quadris e o rosto de quem havia acabado de acordar de um porre -_Acho que está me devendo umas cervejas.

_Oi – disse Sam, meio encabulado – _Acho que não nos apresentamos... sou Samuel Evans, esses são Blaine Anderson e Pedro Mendes.

A garota sorriu para ele e acenou com a cabeça, puxando Sam pela mão.

_Me deixem roubar o garoto do xixi por um minuto, okay? Quero que ele conheça minha irmandade, venha Sammy – disse ela rindo e puxando ele pelo braço, caminhando depressa pelo gramado enquanto ele acenava para os amigos que soltaram risadinhas tímidas.

_Hmm, pra onde exatamente estamos indo? – perguntou Sam, ao ver que ela o levava a capela Battell do Old Campus -_Quer dizer, não parece exatamente que estamos indo para uma festa.

_É porque não estamos indo – ela falou, maliciosa, virando-se para ele. Eles passaram pelo confessionário e ela abriu a cabine, jogando-o ali mesmo.

_O que está fazendo? – assustou-se Sam, tomando impulso para levantar no mesmo momento.

_Oh, Sam Evans, não é óbvio? – ela jogou os longos cabelos ruivos para trás, a embriaguez fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio por um instante, e se jogou em cima dele, fazendo-o recuar – Tirou a sorte grande hoje, loirinho, aproveite-se de mim, vamos – ela gemeu no ouvido dele enquanto cavalgava por cima das calças dele e esfregava-se pelo corpo de um amedrontado calouro.

Sam estava excitado, ainda que não quisesse admitir, mas Sansa não estava só bêbada, estava embriagada. Aquilo ia contra seus mais altos preceitos. Ele empurrou a sósia da menina Stark e a encarou firme: _Não podemos fazer isso, mal nos conhecemos e eu nem sei seu nome. Além do mais, nunca me aproveitaria de uma garota bêbada.

Sansa desatou a rir e apoiou a testa no ombro do garoto.

_Você é o primeiro a me dar um fora – ela disse ajeitando as roupas em câmera lenta depois que saíram do confessionário – isso vai ter troco, mijão, e _ouse_ espalhar para alguém...

_Não vai sair daqui, jur...

_Shh – ela retorquiu colocando o indicador entre os lábios dele -_Quem dá as ordens aqui sou eu, então fique quieto – ela disse, passando os braços por trás da cabeça dele, e o beijou lentamente, sugando os lábios dele demoradamente, até que as cabeças deles contrapunham uma a outra e ela o beijou até perder o fôlego, então levantou o rosto e sorriu maliciosamente -_E sou eu quem se aproveita de você aqui, meu caro.

Ela deu meia-volta, deixando-o ali, sozinho.

_Ei, não vai mesmo me dizer seu nome? – falou Sam mais alto, se sentindo elétrico, o proibido o deixava selvagem, excitado, ele sorria por dentro, a adrenalina de ser pego correndo as veias.

_STARK – ela falou sonoramente antes de sair pelos fundos – Emily Stark.


	4. Kappa Kappa Gamma

Para Quinn fora meio difícil fingir que não havia visto nada no dia anterior. As imagens de Puck e Rachel se beijando ainda ressoavam na cabeça dela. Como eles se olhavam, como se beijavam, como ambos pareciam felizes. Ela não estava com raiva, mas tampouco entendia o que se passava em sua própria cabeça. Ela queria que ambos fossem felizes, mas as lembranças de Finn e Rachel juntos não saia da cabeça dela. Não sabia se era certo a namorada com o melhor amigo enquanto ele estava morto. Ela sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente e voltou a por os olhos na estrada. Quem era ela para julgar? Traia Finn com o melhor amigo enquanto este estava vivo, não era como se Puck e Rachel tivessem assassinado ele para viver aquele amor ou algo do tipo. Talvez ela só tivesse que amadurecer a ideia na própria cabeça. Ela seguiu pela Route 95, estava contente que New York ficasse a 1h30min de New Haven. Era bem mais rápido que as 10h30 que levava para ir a Lima visitar a mãe. Por sorte, Judy Fabray parecia estar querendo uma mudança para New York, já que o novo namorado havia expandido os negócios para lá, isso a livraria de pisar em Lima por um bom tempo.

Voltar a mansão da **Kappa Kappa Gamma**, sua irmandadade, era um alívio. Os símbolos gregos **ΚΚΓ** escritos na fachada a faziam se sentir em casa, ela sentia que pertencia aquele lugar. Irmandade(_sorority_) era o nome dado para as fraternidades compostas apenas por mulheres. Fraternidade(_fraternities_) eram apenas de cunho masculino, embora fraternidades mistas tivessem surgido com o tempo.

A enorme mansão era digna dos filmes hollywoodianos como em "Legalmente Loira". Quinn particularmente achava que a decoração do filme ainda era _pobre_ comparada aquela. A mansão possuía pilastras gregas logo na entrada ostentando ainda mais o que já se tinha uma ideia por fora. O símbolo da irmandade, uma chave, era orgulhosamente estampado por volta da casa com um grande placa bordada com o nome do grupo. O chão de mármore era xadrez e possui várias réplicas de estátuas gregas e quadros de autores famosos. O brasão emoldurado logo para quem entrar ver, em azul marinho e azul claro, com uma coruja nos arcos inferiores.

Os três andares da casa possuíam quartos para singles, ou seja, nada de dividir quartos. E todos eles eram disputadíssimos assim que uma aluna se formava, havia uma disputa para aquele lugar, nem todas teriam o privilégio de estarem ali. Não tinha nada como ser uma Kappa de Yale. As Kappas eram, geralmente, as mais populares e desejadas do campus. Elas ocupavam grande parte das posições de destaque, eram as cheerleaders, as presidentes de conselhos, as mais inteligentes da sala e as mais bonitas. Era também o lar das filhas das pessoas mais influentes do país. Quinn não só tivera sorte de estar ali, tinha se esforçado ao máximo para ser notada naquele lugar. Era fácil uma das melhores da turma, e era mais uma vez a capitã das cheerleaders de Yale.

Ela nem pisara no seu alojamento oficial, o Ezra Stiles, seu despontamento inicial como caloura a alavancara, e namorar Biff McIntosh, membro mais famoso do Delta Kappa Epsilon, uma das mais tradicionais fraternidades não só da faculdade, como dos Estados Unidos. O ΔΚΕ ou simplesmente DKE (ou ainda Deke) era o correspondente masculino do KKG(Kappa Kappa Gamma). Seus membros eram os filhos da mais alta sociedade, jogadores e estrelas do time de futebol americano, do time de basquete, os líderes de qualquer grupo, os namorados das Kappas. O Deke não só tinha construído parte da história da universidade, mas os nomes das figuras públicas tinham simplesmente 5 ex-presidentes americanos, isso sem falar nos políticos, homens de negócios e esportistas famosos. Biff era filho de um dos empresários mais importantes do país, cursava administração e herdaria a McIntosh Association. Ela nem precisou correr atrás dele, Biff a bajulara desde que pôs os olhos nela, apesar de que depois do namoro firmado todo aquele amor parecia ter passado. Mas era bom ser namorada dele, os garotos a respeitavam quando ela passava, as outras irmandades a admiravam e até os professores a olhavam diferente. Quando ela competiu por sua vaga entre as cheerleader de Yale, desbancou direto Rosario Cruz, mão direita e melhor amiga de Emily Stark, e conquistou seu posto como head cheerleader.

Rosario Cruz era mexicana. Mas o que você imagina sobre o povo mexicano? Para a maioria dos norte-americanos, qualquer latino tinha a aparência de índio, a pele avermelhada, os olhos pequenos de cor negra. Rosario era sim mexicana, mas era todo o oposto a essa regra. Ela tinha os cabelos loiro-acizentado e grandes olhos azuis-cinzento que viviam esfumados. Era o tipo de beleza que as estrelas latinas Thalía e Anahí tinham. Rosario era o tipo de menina que tinha tudo para ser fútil, mas era muito mais séria e reservada que aparentava. Ela e Emily se conheciam desde pequenas e suas famílias eram amigas não por algum tempo, mas por gerações.

Os Stark tinham raízes escocesas e eram uma família influente e poderosa. Emily cursava o segundo ano de direito, a família dela era dona do mais prestigiado escritório de advocacia do país. Seu pai, Edward Stark, era juiz e seus dois irmãos mais velhos, Robbie e John, promotores. Emily era a praticamente a Regina George da vida real. Ela podia fazer o que quisesse, com quem quisesse, e os pais não a puniriam. Diferente da mãe de Rosario, a chef Camila Cruz, dona Katherine Stark, ou Kate, como gostava de ser chamada, era uma dondoca preocupada apenas com moda e viagens. Quinn achava que ela teria um grande futuro como estilista, mas a peruagem dela não a deixava trabalhar.

Quinn subiu a pomposa escada que levava ao segundo andar e tocou duas vezes na porta do quarto da garota Stark, que era ao lado do dela.

_Emily?

Nada.

Quinn se atrevera a entrar, aliás estava sendo até muito educada já que a mesma nem bater a porta batia. Por pouco ela não a pegara olhando as fotos de Sam no computador e reclamando da vida enquanto ouvia "All by myself".

_Amiga, cheguei, só queria que soubesse

_AAAaaaah fecha essa porta,Lucy – balbuciou a ruiva e Quinn imediatamente entendeu e fechou a porta. Noite de porre.

_Você não tem jeito – disse Quinn em um muxoxo -_Vou te trazer um café.

_Não,não...aaai – disse a amiga levantando a cabeça mas voltando a cama quase que de imediato -_Rosa já me trouxe, fica um pouco comigo...

Quinn deitou ao lado da garota e passou as mãos pelos cabelos dela.

_Está fedendo a tabaco – disse Quinn entre sorrisos -_mas está mais bonito que quando lavado.

_Ah, cala a boca – Emily resmungou, com a mão tapando os dois olhos para evitar a mínima luz que escapava da cortina estilo blackout - _Sabe, levei o primeiro fora da minha vida ontem... mas tava bêbada então se encontrar com ele vou fingir que não lembro.

_E você ao menos sabe o nome desse? Digo, você não é muito de perguntar nomes – pontuou Quinn.

_Acho que era... Sean Edwards, algo assim...ele realmente me atrai, vou investir nele – ela falou, decidida.

Quando Emily colocava algo na cabeça ela simplesmente conseguia. Quinn não sabia se aquilo estava ligado ao fato de ela simplesmente ter tudo que queria, seja pelos pais, pelos irmãos ou até por terceiros.

Uma batida na porta.

_Oi,Emily... Quinn! Que bom que está de volta, fez falta ontem. Escutem, Maddie tá chamando todo mundo lá embaixo, parece que é importante – disse Rosario, abrindo a porta para as meninas saírem.

Quinn estava grata de Rosa estar ali, ainda que Emily fosse extremamente magra era bem alta e, ainda que não fossem visíveis sob as roupas, tinha músculos cultivados pelos treinos incessantes de tênis. As duas guincharam Emily até o sofá antes que Maddie pudesse notar, com tantas garotas ao redor.

Maddie era o apelido para Madeleine Waldorf-Astoria, herdeira da rede de hotéis mais luxuosa de Manhattam. Maddie era sênior, o que significava que aquele era o último ano dela na faculdade. Ela tinha cabelos ondulados um palmo abaixo das orelhas e nunca deixava de usar acessórios na cabeça. Ela era a atual líder das Kappas, as meninas gostavam dela e a admiravam por ela ser alguém muito humilde mesmo que tivesse mais dinheiro que muitas das garotas ali. Ao contrário da precessora, que escolhia as garotas por beleza, Madeleine se empenhava em escolhe-las pelo esforço e um conjunto de fatores que não envolviam beleza. Ela dizia que todas poderiam ser uma Kappa, ajudava as menos favorecidas com tratos de beleza e até doava algumas de suas roupas caríssimas para elas. Maddie também tinha uma gatinha persa branca chamada Madame Tiberaux, que era mais gorda do que deveria ser.

_Meninas, como sabem é meu último ano em Yale. Conversei com papai e acredito que ano que vem eu vá fazer pós em Paris. Reuni vocês para anunciar que a nova líder já está em minha mente mas...

_Mas? – acompanharam as meninas em uníssono e Maddie riu.

_Se esforcem, eu estou observando vocês e tenho uma indicada de cada ano, mas lembrem que, dependendo de seus esforços, tudo pode mudar. Emily Stark, Quinn Fabray. Por enquanto está entre vocês.

_N/A: A história é totalmente fictícia e portanto qualquer semelhança é mera coincidência. Os personagens principais são da série Glee e portanto a FOX tem todos os direitos, ainda que o resto sejam personagens criados por mim._  
_As fraternidades e irmandades existem e os nomes delas são reais, mas seus membros são totalmente ficticios._


	5. Glee Club Never Dies

Sam despertou com o celular tocando. Ele comprimiu os olhos e tateou a mão sem descolar a cabeça do travesseiro.

_Alô? – indagou ele, a voz sonolenta e portanto meio rouca.

_Filho! Desculpa te acordar essa hora da manhã, mas não pude esperar pra te contar que... seu pai foi promovido! – Sam reconheceu a voz excitada de Mary Evans pelo telefone.

_Sério? Não brinca – aquilo fez o rapaz dar um pulo da parte de baixo da beliche e bater com a cabeça na armação cama de Blaine, a de cima.

Dwight Evans era engenheiro civil, a família Evans tinha sofrido altos e baixos quando este se vira desempregado. Aquilo levara Sam a largar a escola e ter uns dias como stripper, o que ele não gostava muito de lembrar. Ele lembrava como Quinn o ajudara aquele momento, a família dele era muito grata a ela e Kurt Hummel, na verdade o coração dele ficava meio confuso quando Stevie e Stacy insistiam em perguntar sobre ela. "Sammy, quando a Quinnie volta?" era uma pergunta frequente feita principalmente por Stacy, que deixava a Sam emudecido. Ele esperava que os irmãos a esquecessem com o tempo, mas vez ou outra ainda perguntavam por ela.

Eram boas notícias. Dwight agora além de estar empregado, conseguira uma promoção com um salário polpudo em Tarrytown, onde toda a família Evans se mudaria e mais: ficava a 1h de New Haven. Os visitaria sempre que tivesse folga! Ele sorriu, a sorte enfim sorria para ele. Queria compartilhar a notícia com alguém mas, por ser por volta das 7 da manhã, Blaine, Pedro e os outros rapazes ainda dormiam.

No dia anterior, depois de toda a tentação com a garota Stark, ele resolvera voltar para o alojamento depois de uma caminhada mais extensa pelo campus. Ele descobrira que Pedro era brasileiro e morava em Fortaleza, tinha duas irmãs, uma mais nova e outra mais velha, e era um gênio em Física, motivo pelo qual estava ali, ter vencido diversas olimpíadas e ter uma das melhores notas no placar geral do país. Fisicamente você não esperaria muito dele em questão intelectual. Por ser muito alto e forte, daria fácil um jogador de rugby, mas o cabelo bronze e a pele clara em contraste com os olhos castanho claro não davam muito a ele um ar de estrangeiro. Eles foram apresentados também a Miles Porter, um garoto que almejava estudar Química e que tinha aparência frágil e era baixo para a idade que tinha, mas não se engane pelo tamanho, o rapaz era extrovertido e moleque, tinha tiradas rápidas e Sam não entendia como alguém daquele espécime poderia ser um nerd. Por último, o mais velho do grupo, Jaime Dunham, que queria completar seu terceiro curso de graduação, mas nem ele sabia direito qual desejava. Ele tinha pele de cor escura e pequenos dreads no cabelo.

Sam decidiu que uma caminhada pelo campus o ajudaria a espairecer a mente. Após pegar seu iPod Suffle, desceu os 4 vão da escada devagar, haviam alguns estudantes semi-nus caídos pelos gramados, afinal os primeiros raios de sol começavam a sair lentamente ao céu. Era uma visão bonita quando se escutava a tão batida _Don't Stop Believing_ do Journey.

Ele seguira em direção ao Sterling Law Building, o prédio de direito, onde as aulas deveriam começar pontualmente as 8h da manhã de segunda. Ele tirou o celular do bolso e deu uma olhada no mapa. Atravessando a Elm Street, o Cross Campus era um grande complexo para os estudantes de música, era um campus também bem frequentado pelo pessoal de Artes Cênicas, que sempre buscava a perfeição de ser um artista completo. Os prédios por aquele lado do campus continuavam no estilo gótico com vitrais e grandes abóbadas na arquitetura. A biblioteca de música ficava em uma sessão reservada na Sterling Library, que impressionava pelas estantes a perder de vista, Sam achava que seria interessante dar uma olhada ao redor, enquanto era cedo e o campus parecia estar, em sua grande maioria, no milésimo sono.

Sam passou os olhos pelas enormes fileiras de livros, humanas e exatas, que se contrapunham de um lado para o outro, no teto as abóbadas transpassam por cima uma das outras e uma grande e moderna escada apontava para a biblioteca de música. Haviam pelo menos 3 salões com tipos diferentes de arquitetura, todas inovadoras. Ele utilizou as escadas e se deparou com outra biblioteca... mas musical, olhou com os olhinhos brilhantes de um Golden Retrivier as várias coletâneas musicais ali presentes em várias formas de mídia, rodeou os apoios para instrumentos que estavam instalados no pequeno palco improvisado por ali, o que indicava que haviam concertos ali. Estudar escutando música clássica? _Aquilo sim_, era chique. Ele passou os dedos por uma sessão antiga de discos de vinil. Você podia sair do Glee Club mas o Glee Club não saía de você.

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up, and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

Ah, aquela música que ele tinha mandado para Quinn para tentar conquista-la quando estava interessado nela... _You and Me_, do Lifehouse. Era uma de suas músicas preferidas e ele tinha escolhido para alguém que o tinha magoado tanto, agora ficaram as lembranças de um relacionamento fracassado baseado em interesse. Aquilo sempre fora claro para ele, benefícios para os dois lados mas...

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Aqueles cabelos loiros ondulados não lhe eram estranhos, os dedos levitavam ao som de alguma música que tocava em um enorme headphone do Beats na cabeça da garota, ela escrevia por vezes coisas em um caderno e então dançava com os ombros juntos e os olhos fechados, crente que ninguém a observava.

_All of the things that I want to say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words, you've got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

Sam sorriu e tirou os fones do seu iPod do próprio ouvido. Quinn parecia feliz, as maçãs do rosto dela estavam vermelhas e ela estava agitada.

_Oi? – ele tirou os fones do ouvido dela que pôs as mãos no rosto em sinal de surpresa.

_SAM! – ela deixou um gritinho escapar e depois baixou a voz -_Eu não...não esperava te ver aqui – ela o abraçou com excitação e depois o largou, rápido demais -_Por que não me mandou um whatsapp ou coisa assim?

A música já não mais tocavam nos ouvidos de Sam, mas a letra ainda ressoava em sua cabeça enquanto Quinn continuava a tagarelar perguntas.

_Something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

_Sam? – a voz de Quinn o arrancou de seus pensamentos, ele sacodiu a cabeça e sorriu.

_Estou conhecendo o campus, Blaine está no alojamento dormindo, achei que seria uma boa hora para explorar o resto...o Sterling Law Building fica distante daqui?

_Na verdade não, é só atravessar essa rua – ela falou, mas Sam não parava de admirar como o rosto dela parecia brilhante. Por que ele não tinha ligado para ela antes? Aliás, por que ela parecia tão feliz?

_Como está com Puck? – ele indagou, mal sabendo da onde saíra aquela pergunta.

_Terminamos – Quinn disse rápido, mordendo os lábios -_Achamos que era melhor, distância, responsabilidade, estudos, trabalho... era muita coisa... se for pra dar certo então ficaremos juntos.

Hm, parece que Blaine e Quinn andaram se falando, ele pensou.

_Eu sinto muito – Sam mentiu, mas falou por educação -_e o Biff? Ele não tentou reatar?

_Tenta até hoje – ela deu de ombros e pegou o celular – _Mas não é algo que eu queira mais, jamais voltaria com ele...vamos, eu levo você no Sterling Law.

Os dois atravessaram a Wall Street conversando sobre a faculdade. Quinn o informara os melhores lugares para festa, almoço, janta, lanche e outros tipos de passeio. Sam se perguntara internamente como ela sabia de tudo isso, um ano parecia pouco para tanta informação. Quer dizer, ele morou por 1 ano em Lima mas não sabia de outro lugar a não ser o Breadstix e o Color Me Mine.

_Já tomou café da manhã? – Sam perguntou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

_Sim, na verdade cheguei hoje pela manhã de Nova York, Rachel agradeceu as suas flores e os chocolates suíços de Blaine

_Pelo menos me acompanhe pelo café da manhã, ta? Mal comi desde ontem, estava bem eufórico – ele disse e os dois pararam no primeiro quiosque a vista.

"_Não sei o que estou fazendo"_ pensou Sam consigo mesmo, atônico, seria estranho se os dois estivessem ali sozinhos conversando sobre o dia-a-dia? Seria um encontro? Ele pegou um muffin, ovos com bastante bacon e suco de laranja. Era mais um brunch que um café da manhã, mas ele estava realmente faminto.

Quinn mexia no celular quando ele chegou coma bandeja, ela olhou o prato dele e sorriu.

_Pelo visto comendo como sempre, não sei como não engorda, eu te invejo – ela falou, girando um anel no dedo.

_Trouxe bacon pra você, sei como adora – ele disse e enfiou um pedaço de bacon na boca dela, antes que percebesse.

O que foi aquilo? O próprio Sam não sabia responder, mas quem passasse ela diria que aquele casal estava em um encontro. Sam engoliu em seco e baixou os olhos, nervoso.

_Desculpa, não quis ser grosseiro mas...

_Você lembrou da minha paixão por bacon – ela disse sorrindo, depois de engolir o alimento e limpar a boca com um guardanapo, ela era tão fina.

_Er, só não consigo estar em uma mesa sem que ninguém coma, coisa de caipira do interior – ele falou, envergonhado, meio que se escondendo por trás das garfadas exageradas que levava a boca.

_Somos todos caipiras, eu sou só uma garota de Fairbrook, Township...Lucy Caboosey, lembra?

_Eu gosto da Lucy Caboosey – ele respondeu de imediato.

_O que?

_Ei! Olhem só quem eu encontro por aqui! – disse uma voz familiar.

Emily Stark sorriu quando pôs os olhos nele e depois virou o rosto vagarosamente até encarar Quinn.

_Lucy? Que está fazendo com o Sonnen?

_É Sam... – ele gemeu

_Não me diga que já se conhecem – ela puxou uma cadeira do lado e se meteu entre os dois, ignorando Sam.

_Sam e eu nos conhecemos há uns 4 anos, estudamos na mesma escola e namoramos alguns meses – Quinn disse, na maior naturalidade.

_Ah, não me diga! – Emily sorriu olhando de um para o outro -_Mas bem, aquelas coisas de escola, não?

Silêncio. De novo não. Sam não queria sofrer novamente nas mãos de Quinn. Sabia o quão pouco ela tinha mudado, afinal Puck havia dito a ele o motivo dela estar com Biff. Talvez aquele nervosismo todo não passasse de uma recaída ao ve-la e lembrar daqueles tempos, porque linda ela era e ele sabia o quão bem ela podia usar aquilo a favor dela para manipular as pessoas ao redor.

_Claro – disse Sam, quebrando o clima - _além do mais não daríamos certos juntos, não temos nada em comum e pensamos bem diferente, somos bons _amigos_.

_Ele está certo – complementou Quinn, sem se dar ao trabalho de fingir um sorriso e levantando-se – foi coisa de colegial... bom, eu vou andando, tenham um bom dia, estou cheia de coisas pra fazer.

_Merda._


	6. Scars

Era muito ruim retornar as aulas naquele humor. Quinn já havia passado um dia inteiro se esforçando para evitar as festanças com batismos nos calouros. Ela girou no dedo o anel de compromisso que Sam havia dado como presente a ela 3 anos atrás e o tirou do indicador para a caixinha de joias, se sentindo estúpida por ainda ter aquilo guardado. A KKG as vezes fazia recrutamentos aleatórios, escolhendo 5 meninas a sorte e as analisando pelo semestre. Obviamente era também uma época aberta a temporada de herpes labial e outras doenças venéreas, foi nessa época que Quinn e Santana transaram, ela achava que tinha de ser notada de qualquer forma e experimentar tudo que a faculdade tinha a oferecer. Não se arrependia tanto assim, querendo ou não ela estava no topo com ajuda de Biff e agora tinha que manter isso. Se esforçaria ao máximo para alcançar o atual posto de Maddie e cobiçava ser uma líder tão boa quanto ela. De jeito nenhum entregaria isso de mãos beijadas para Emily, ainda que fossem amigas. Emily já era rica, influente e tinha contatos. Ela não precisava de nada daquilo. E agora possivelmente estaria em algum tipo de relacionamento com seu ex namorado.

_Lucy?

Lá estava Emily. Ruiva, alta, malhada e com a pele perfeita. Como era ridícula.

_Notei que tem me evitado esses dias? – a ruiva falou, tendo a audácia de entrar no quarto da amiga.

_Impressão sua, tenho estado atarefada, apenas...nada pessoal – mentiu ela descaradamente, colocando as mãos em cima das de Emily, podia sentir o nariz crescer.

_Vim falar sobre o Sam...olha, eu não queria...

_Emily, não precisamos falar disso, ele foi bem claro, não foi? Não está interessado em mim e foi tanto tempo atrás, coisa de escola... ele era quarterback e eu capitã das cheerios... você sabe onde isso dá.

_Quinn, quero saber o que _você_ sente, o que _você_ acha – ela fez uma careta, observando a loira.

_Sinto que nossa época já foi, nunca tivemos sequer recaída, estou te dizendo que não era pra ser

_Então está me dando seu aval? – Emily colocou a cabeça para o lado e sorriu pelo canto da boca, mordendo o polegar.

_Estou te dando meu aval – respondeu Quinn, incerta. Se Sam queria ficar com outras garotas, ele ficaria e ela não iria se deixar ser mais tão sentimentalista. Talvez todo aquele revés emocional só fizesse parte do choque do reencontro e da ideia de ver o ex com uma das melhores amigas, foi o mesmo quando Sam teve seu breve namoro com Santana. Ela nem mesmo achava que aquele namoro – se é que sairia das ficadas – duraria muito. Se Sam era grudento, o que dizer de Emily? Não era estranho ela não durar namorando os rapazes.

_Ai, amiga, que alívio – Emily a puxou para um abraço caloroso beijando as bochechas dela - _Eu não ia aguentar você chateada comigo, achei que tivesse ficado quando vi sua cara no Thain Café.

_Esqueça isso...ei, o que pretende fazer em relação a Maddie, vai continuar no embate comigo? Vou te dizer, que não vai ser fácil, não vou te entregar as coisas de mãos beijadas – Quinn sorriu, desafiadoramente.

_Ei, isso não é importante pra mim, no que depender de mim esse cargo é seu – ela sorriu de volta -_Tudo que me importa agora é conquistar Sam, não tem ideia de como esse cara mexe comigo...

E nem queria ter. Queria ter o máximo de distância daquele possível novo casal. Não que se importasse, mas já era estranho demais ele ter namorado todas as melhores amigas dela de escola, agora parecia que ia começar o rodízio pelas da faculdade.

_Bom, eu vou indo, tenho aulas... enfim as coisas vão começar a ficar sérias, já que fiz o requerimento formal para Artes Cênicas.

Yale, assim como as demais faculdades americanas, seguia um método diferente das universidades brasileiras. Os calouros passavam um ano inteiro fazendo cadeiras "liberais", ou que significava que se no segundo ano o estudante quisesse fazer o requerimento para outro curso, era possível. A universidade basicamente exigia disciplinas específicas, de maneira a credita-las como obrigatórias para o curso a ser escolhido. O aluno deveria escolher uma língua estrangeira a dominar, assim como 2 disciplinas de ciências, 2 lógicas, 2 escritas e 2 ciências sociais, fora os outros requerimentos do curso específico. Resumindo: Artes Cênicas para Quinn começava _mesmo _naquele ano. Mas fora bom o ano passado. Ela conhecera todas as meninas da irmandade e conseguira ótimos contatos.

_Vou ter aula de Introdução as Artes com Sr. Scanavario, dizem que ele é dos durões, me deseje sorte – disse Quinn dando um pulo da cama e pegando sua bolsa.

Ela estava mais perto da faculdade do que realmente gostaria, mas naquele momento não queria ouvir os suspiros da amiga pelo ex-namorado. A casa parecia vazia ainda, muitas das estudantes só retornavam das férias pela segunda semana de aulas. Quinn adentrou o new beetle vermelho que o seguro havia mandado logo após o acidente. Ela não gostava tanto dele, lhe trazia más lembranças por razões óbvias mas não queria dar despesas a mãe. Com a separação, não era como se elas fossem realmente ricas apesar de nada lhe faltar, seria um dinheiro gasto sem necessidade apenas para cumprir seus luxos.

A loira pôs o cinto e gemeu logo em seguida ao esbarrar com a ponta do cinto de metal em uma das profundas cicatrizes que habitavam a região mais baixa do seu torso, perto do umbigo. Essa era uma das cicatrizes que jamais sairiam do corpo dela, era a mais profunda sem dúvidas e doía mesmo após 2 anos. Aquilo a fazia evitar qualquer atividade que exigia trajes curtos como biquínis. Um grande pedaço da ferragem havia a atingido em cheio em meio a barriga, aquele fora o pior, os estilhaços de vidro haviam marcado seus braços e rosto superficialmente e as feridas logo sumiram, mas as ferragens deixaram feridas como aquela. Aquilo a envergonhava e ela evitava ao máximo deixa-las exposta. As maquiava se fosse preciso. Não queria parecer fraca por aquilo e esperava que ninguém tivesse notado perante todo aquele esforço.

Ela afastou seus pensamentos da cabeça quando desligou o carro e tirou uma pilha de livros para devolver a biblioteca. Pagaria uma fortuna em multas do período letivo passado, mas o importante é que estava devolvendo, diferente de algumas que conhecia. O material pesava em seus braços, mas ela levava aquilo como um estímulo aos exercícios de musculação dela. Quinn concentrou toda força para levantar com os livros e ainda fechar a mala do carro, o que deixou dois livros tombarem do topo e levaram a garota a praguejar o design baixo do carro.

_Opa, deixa que eu te ajudo

_Ah, obrigada, eu tava precisando mesmo...ah... – ela revirou os olhos quando encontrou os olhos de Sam -_...você...se divertindo muito na faculdade e nas festas? Acredito que sim, não?

_Hmm, me deixa te ajudar com esses livros – Sam se adiantou, entrando na frente dela e segurando a pilha nos dedos que esbarram nos dela.

_Claro – ela jogou o monte contra ele, o fazendo se desequilibrar por um instante.

_Er... pra onde estamos indo?

Eles permaneceram em silêncio até que os livros fossem devolvidos devidamente ao Bass Library e seguiram também em um silêncio constrangedor até o Thain Café.

_Quer que eu pegue algo pra você? – perguntou Sam, cauteloso.

Ela nem sabia o porquê de estar agindo daquela forma com ele, mas não conseguia evitar. As imagens dele e de Emily se relacionando a perturbavam e ela nem tinha visto de fato.

_Não, obrigada, me sirvo depois

_Quinn, olha... preciso entender porque está agindo assim comigo e não responde nem ao meu whatsapp – Sam insistiu, buscando o olhar dela que insistia em desviar do dele.

_Nada pessoal, ando bastante atribulada, concorro a liderança das Kappas e estou me empenhando ao máximo para isso.

_Ontem fui a casa das Kappas, Emily me falou que passou o dia trancada no quarto, por acaso tem algo a ver com ao fato de nós termos virados amigos?

_Ah, bom, mas quanta intimidade, quisera eu ter uma amizade tão profunda

_Juro que é só amizade, Emily tem sido bastante solicita as dúvidas que tenho, mas... isso te incomoda, quer dizer...

Quinn colocou a mão na testa. O que estava fazendo? Parecia que estavam no meio de uma briga de namorados, sendo que haviam terminado a anos!

_Sam, me desculpe, é só muita coisa pra assimilar, sabe? Ela é uma das minhas melhores amigas e você é meu ex, entende? Digo, é estranho! Mas ela está interessada em você e meus interesses no momento são outros totalmente ligados a minha carreira e como você mesmo disse, nossa época já foi – ela tinha reunido toda coragem pra dizer aquilo, era como admitir que tinha ao menos o mínimo de sentimento por ele, enquanto ele a tinha rechaçado.

Eles desenrolaram outra conversa enquanto quebravam o gelo daquela no momento em que se serviam. Enfim as coisas pareciam voltar a ser como eram antes. Quinn tinha gostado de como o corte de cabelo dele havia mudado e ele parecia estar se arrumando melhor, pelo visto o que ela tinha feito havia surtido efeito. Ela nunca revelaria aquele segredo a ele de jeito nenhum. Estava disposta a fazer o que sua mente dizia que era o certo e deixaria o caminho dele livre para Emily se isso fosse necessário.

_N/A: Essa ideia das cicatrizes eu li em uma oneshot muito boa e espero que leiam também, porque é incrível!_  
_ s/8253714/1/Yours-To-Keep_  
_Aliás todas as fics dessa autora são incríveis(não estou sendo paga para isso mas é realmente raro achar fabrevans shippers que escrevam bem como ela)_


	7. Don't be afraid

Quando as primeiras folhas do outono começaram a cair Sam estendeu as mãos para pegar alguns restos de planta seca que caiam vagarosamente em torno dos estudantes. Não lembrava como era estar cercado de tantas árvores, mas era bom e o fazia sentir mais perto da natureza. A faculdade ficava ainda mais bonita quando as folhas começavam a desbotar, mimetizando toda a flora por ali em uma mistura de laranja, verde, amarelo e rosa. Ele também notou que as garotas se arrumavam cada vez melhor para compensar não poder mostrar mais pele, músculos e as peles perfeitamente bronzeadas como faziam no verão.

Aquela tarde em particular estava feliz por não ter tido aula. Nada como ter uma folga em plena sexta-feira, era como se o final de semana dele tivesse 3 dias e meio. Ele e Blaine adoravam perambular pela universidade, depois que todos os alunos decidiram deixar de adiar o retorno as aulas, o campus estava mais vivo que nunca por isso acordava cedo para evitar andar com tanta gente pelo campus, gostava de ver os detalhes de cada parte. Emily descobrira que Sam gostava de bancar a Dora, a Aventureira pelo lugar e era comum encontra-la correndo as 6 horas da manhã para fingir te-lo encontrado de surpresa. Era também meio perturbador notar que ela parecia ter mais energia que ele jamais sonhara em ter. Mesmo com um friozinho agradável, ela passava por ele todas as manhãs como um raio laranja em um top no tamanho específico para não mostrar mais que deveria e calças legging de corredor. Ela tinha abdômens malhados, mas nada exagerado, tudo no corpo dela parecia ter a quantidade correta de músculos, desde os braços até as batatas da perna.

Naquela manhã em que se aproximou de Sam e Blaine, ela parecia bem mais comportada que o habitual, no lugar do top usava um agasalho preto da Adidas com listras brancas na laterais, no maior estilo Sue Sylvester. Aquilo fizera os pelos da nuca de Sam se eriçarem quando ela se aproximou, retirando os fones de ouvido.

_Bom dia Blaine..._Sam_ – ela falou, passando a língua pelos lábios rapidamente ao pronunciar o nome dele -_As Kappas darão a primeira festa aberta do ano, vai ser no nosso comitê – ela retirou dois convites da parte interna do casaco e os entregou - _Lucy falou que ficaria muito contente se vocês fossem, sei que são grandes amigos dela e isso é pra promover a popularidade dela, é a favorita para ser a próxima líder das Kappas então... compareçam – e piscou, dando uma longa olhada para Sam antes de disparar pelo campus.

_Cara, ela ta tão na sua – parafraseou Blaine, observando quando o pontinho Emily sumia de vista.

_A gente vai, não podemos deixar Quinn na mão – Sam falou, dando de ombros.

_Qual é o lance com a ruiva? – perguntou Blaine, guardando a senha no bolso.

_Nenhum – respondeu Sam, inocente, recomeçando a caminhada em direção a School of Music. Não havia contado nada sobre o assédio sexual do primeiro dia deles no campus e achava melhor ficar calado.

_Olha lá, Sam, essa garota não ta sendo simpática só pra ser sua amiga...ei, não quebra o código das garotas ficar com o ex da outra?

_Bom...Santana, Brittany, Mercedes...

_Esquece – cortou Blaine - _Lembrei que isso não existe quando se trata de Samuel Evans... e dizem que Puck é o bad boy.

Os garotos entraram no campus musical, foi o tempo exato do celular de Blaine tocar e ele correr mais ao sul atrás de sinal. Pelo jeito devia ser Kurt, ele podia notar pelo jeito em que o amigo saira desesperado posicionando o celular pra cima. Sam suspirou e entrou no Leigh Hall, não aguentaria de ansiedade, já tinha protelado muito até enfim visitar aquele lado do campus, que por sinal era um dos mais próximos ao Durfee Hall, o dormitório dele. O grande salão era como a sala do glee club, exceto que umas cem vezes maior. O teto alto com grandes lustres pendurados davam o ar de ele estar em alguma mansão colonial, o rapaz não ficava cansado de se surpreender com a dimensão de Yale, estava acostumado a ter tudo na medida certa, isso quando não era muito menos do que ele precisava.

Um pigarro o acordou de seus vislumbres de pobreza e ele procurou rapidamente com os olhos e ouvidos a origem daquele som. Quinn. A garota tinha passado boa parte da semana tentando evita-lo, mesmo após a última conversa séria que ambos tiveram. Ele se encolheu do lado da porta, sem que ela pudesse nota-lo.

Ela estava com um vestido branco e os cabelos soltos, os raios de sol refletiam no grande piano preto que ela dedilhava compassadamente, com uma expressão serena e tão compenetrada que ele entendera perfeitamente ela estar ali cedo para treinar sem a algazarra de alunos por perto. Ele não sabia que ela estava tomando aulas no instrumento, mas a admirou. Que ele soubesse, Artes Cênicas não exigia tantos talentos musicais, mas ele gostou de ve-la se esforçando.

"_Hey Jude, don't be afraid...take a sad song and make... it.. better_" ela cantava, a plenos pulmões, desse modo o som do piano não sairia por cima da sua fraca voz de soprano. Não devia estar a tanto tempo nas aulas, ele notou que os dedos dela ainda não tinham a mesma habilidade a qual Blaine tinha, os toques dela eram mais lentos e concentrados e ele achou que ela demorava mais nas teclas do que deveria.

"_Hey, Jude, don't be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get her_

_The minute you let her under your skin_

_Then you begin to make it better"_

Era bonitinho ver como ela se esforçava, os dedos tremulando enquanto ela mordia os lábios entre as melodias sem letra. Ele escutou os passos de alguém se aproximarem. Não sabia se era Blaine, mas preferia estar lá dentro cantando com ela a ser flagrado observando-a treinar.

"_And anytime you feel the pain_

_Hey, Jude, refrain_

_Don't carry the world_

_Upon your shoulders"_

Ela sorriu, sem tirar os olhos dos teclados diante a revelação da figura e da voz dele, mas possivelmente já sabia que ele estava ali o tempo inteiro. Sam rodeou vagarosamente o piano, ao chegar na metade da parte de trás sorriu para ela e deu alguns curtos passos de costas, apoiando os cotovelos entre-cruzados enquanto observava ela tocar.

"_Well you know that it's a fool_

_Who plays it cool_

_By making his world a little colder_

_Na na na na na na na na na"_

Blaine sorriu da porta para eles.

"_Hey, Jude, don't let me down_

_You have found her now go and get her_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better"_

Ele piscou para Sam e o loiro não entendeu se aquelas palavras foram direcionadas a ele, mas o amigo sentou ao lado de Quinn, pousando um beijo na bochecha dela e depois apertando carinhosamente seu ombro. Eles continuaram revezando as estrofes até a música findar e os garotos a aplaudirem.

_Quinn, não sabia que tinha investido no piano – Blaine falou, orgulhoso, passando os dedos pela carcaça do lustroso instrumento.

_Vocês sabem, meu curso é difícil quanto a áreas de atuação, quanto mais completa eu for, mais serei um diferencial no meio, entendem?

_Claro, tem toda a razão... por que está de vestido e sem o aquecedor ligado? Deve estar congelando – disse Blaine, olhando ao redor.

_Tenho problemas pra acordar cedo, mas preciso me esforçar muito e o frio me deixa em alerta... o que fazem aqui tão cedo? Que eu saiba medicina e direito não tem esse pré-requisito.

_Blaine e eu somos acostumados a explorar o campus esse horário, por ser mais vazio e tal... e, ah, recebemos os convites da Stark para sua festa... eu não sabia que você pertencia a uma irmandade.

_Pois é, as Kappas são como uma família e não é bem _eu_ que estou dando a festa... mas todas nós, minha candidatura a líder é só uma desculpa para Emily dar uma festa, ela ama isso. Mas acho que vocês devem ir, fraternidades importantes estarão lá...se eles se interessarem por vocês quem sabe não entrem até no Deke? Consegui ser uma Kappa logo no primeiro período.

_Estaremos lá com certeza – respondeu Blaine

_Mas não vá de gel, gravata-borboleta ou roupas coloridas demais...dica de amiga, Blaine – comentou Quinn, removendo a partitura do piano e levando consigo.

_O que? Por quê?

_Fraternidades podem ser bem cruéis, acredite em mim – ela falou, caminhando para o lado de fora da sala - _Ei, pode me dar umas aulas de piano? Estou tendo aulas, mas é difícil.

_Claro – respondeu Blaine de vez -_Tudo para doadora de óvulos dos futuros bebês Hummel Anderson.

Quinn riu e beijou ele na bochecha, acenando com os dedos brevemente para Sam enquanto tomava rumo depressa para a entrada.

_Talvez devesse oferecer também algumas aulas particulares de violão – comentou Blaine, sorrateiro, enquanto Sam a observava se afastar. O loiro fechou a boca e suspirou. Ele lembrava muito bem onde as aulas particulares de _"Lucky"_ tinham levado ele e Quinn alguns anos atrás.


	8. First Love

Eis uma novidade: as cheerleaders treinariam com o time de futebol americano como forma de estimula-los para os jogos universitários que aconteceriam no final do outono. Era irritante que quanto mais Quinn quisesse se afastar de Sam, mais coincidências os aproximavam. Aquilo havia implicado nas frequentes visitas de Emily e sua horda de subordinadas no Yale Bowl, onde os atletas praticavam. Ela fazia questão de revezar a quadra com os outros tenistas entre os turnos para ter uma desculpa para sair da Cullman-Heyman Tennis Center e ir paparicar Sam, levando água, energético e outros suplementos atléticos de marcas importadas.

Biff McIntosh era o quarterback do time. Ele adorava ostentar aquele número 1 na camisa, era motivo de sua popularidade sempre em alta e ele se aproveitava disso como podia. Rondavam boatos que ele havia reprovado em várias disciplinas, mas a influência da família e as inquestionáveis habilidades no esporte o impulsionavam sempre para frente. Obviamente Quinn tinha sido facilmente sugada por todas essas facilidades, mas agora queria deixar isso no passado.

O técnico Kerr, um homem negro de barba e bigode com um olhar sisudo, havia alçado Sam ao título de quarterback reserva, mas ele treinava junto aos titulares, portanto era meio chato ele ver Biff dando em cima dela todo santo treino. Ela tinha consciência que Biff lembrava muito bem quem Sam era e as rebordosas dele aumentavam quando ele avistava o loiro. O atual quarterback de Yale também não permitia o mínimo gracejo de qualquer outro garoto do time para cima da ex-namorada, o que deixava Quinn possessa, porque havia uns caras totalmente gatinhos no time.

_LUUUUUUUCCYYY – ela ouviu a voz estridente de Emily ao longe, se aproximando quando Rosario a ajudava se alongar, ela revirou os olhos por dentro enquanto falsificava um sorriso a sua co-capitã, já imaginava o assunto que viria a seguir.

_Não me falou que as cheerleaders treinariam regularmente com o time de futebol – ela falou ajeitando a raquete de tênis na bolsa pendurada só de um lado.

_Eu esqueci, muita coisa na cabeça – mentiu ela, pensando que uma hora deveria bolar uma desculpa melhor.

_Ah, eu sei, o lance da festa... mas não se preocupe, mandei Vivian e Jenny resolverem tudo – ela olhou ao longe e acenou para Sam, que deu um tchauzinho tímido.

Quinn odiava quando ela fazia isso. Deixar o encargo delas nas mãos de outras, no caso as duas maiores capachos da universidade. Vivian Malone e Jennifer Morgan eram do clube feminista do qual Emily participava, simplesmente acatavam toda ordem da ruiva, concordavam com tudo que ela falasse e não tinham vontade própria. Haviam outras garotas que faziam o mesmo, mas estas eram de longe as mais trouxas. Stark as tratava na maior política pão e circo, dava migalhas como participações exclusivas nas festas das Kappas(a qual elas não faziam parte) e de vez em quando dava números de seus ex-ficantes classe D(de "drunk", pegou porque estava bêbada) para elas, se elas tivessem sorte. A maior parte do tempo ela falava mal das duas pelas costas, reclamava de como Vivian era gorda e como ela nunca teria ninguém e de como Jennifer não tinha talento algum pra nada. Quinn daria um jeito de esquematizar o que faltava assim que voltasse para a mansão Kappa, de jeito nenhum a festa da sua promoção ficaria nas mãos das minions de Emily.

_Vai demorar muito para eles terminarem? – a ruiva perguntou apontando para os garotos que treinavam passes mais ao fundo.

_Os reservas treinam depois dos titulares, creio que vai levar algum tempo, falei com o Josh – respondeu Rosario, já que Joshua Butler era um namoradinho dela que ficava na linha de defesa do time.

Quinn sorriu por dentro. Emily detestava esperar e ela tinha o ritual de banhar-se por pelo menos 1 hora com seus sais por vezes quando saia do treino, costume esse que irritava a algumas das estudantes das Kappas que queriam utilizar o sanitário para maiores necessidades, fazendo a garota levar algumas advertências.

_Ótimo, é o tempo exato de eu ir me trocar e tomar _aquele_ banho – ela sorriu de orelha a orelha, com um olhar de quem ia a caça.

_Vamos lá, garotas – anunciou Quinn em alto e bom tom, colocando as mãos nos quadris, como habitualmente fazia – Quero todo mundo formando uma linha com um braço de distância uma da outra, a gente vai fazer a coreografia pré-pirâmide!

Ela notou que Sam a observava sentado do banco de reservas, com os braços cruzados, e então andou de um lado para o outro reparando a maneira que as garotas se ajeitavam, assim como a técnica Jane as ensinara. A técnica havia tido problemas com o filho internado pelas estripulias na escola, que resultaram em um braço quebrado, então estava tudo a cargo dela e de Rosario, que ficavam até tarde criando novos movimentos e fazendo combinações entre as líderes de torcida.

_Escuta, não vai ter aula pra Emily hoje de noite? – perguntou Quinn a Rosario, antes delas se dirigirem a frente das garotas

_Vai e eu acho bom ela ir, Sr. Brown não gosta muito dela...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Já eram 10 horas quando Quinn dispensara Rosario do rendimento do dia, ela havia marcado uma escapulida com Josh e não parava de perguntar a Quinn se já haviam acabado. Elas possuíam as fichas de cada líder de torcida da treinadora, nos quais contavam desde o peso a características pessoais de personalidade. Estava exausta, pela manhã tinha ficado na aula de dança com Miss Marrie e, ao contrário do que ela esperava, não viveria enfurnada em estúdios de dança. Aparentemente ela deveria ter uma boa base teórica sobre a atividade, não a pergunte o porquê.

Era bom estar ali no vestiário feminino a sós com ela mesma. Se sentia mais a vontade para pensar. Ela tirou o uniforme azul royale e branco da faculdade, agora imundo das acrobacias, e colocou no saco de roupas sujas que trouxera dentro do bolsão que carregava. Tomaria um banho lá mesmo, sem a algazarra e fofocas conjuntas do banheiro coletivo da mansão. Todas as garotas se encontravam pelo menos por aquele horário lá, então queria seu precioso tempo com ela mesma. Tirou o celular do bolso e o posicionou em cima da parede do box, perto da saída, para ficar mais longe da água.

A água do chuveiro estava quente, do jeito que ela gostava para contrastar com o frio agradável do outono de New Haven. Ela agora lembrara que tinha deixado o carro do outro lado da faculdade, pela entrada principal, onde tinha ido as aulas pelo começo da tarde. Suspirou enquanto se enxaguava... mas que burrice! O ritmo desse ano era tão superior ao do ano passado que ela mal podia crer que tinha subido só para o próximo período e não pulado uns 2. Era de praxe ela estacionar e voltar cedo para casa e não enfrentar uma aula atrás da outra, a fazendo ir e voltar no carro para pegar livros e mais livros.

Escutou 2 batidas na porta e por reflexo colocou as mãos em X, cobrindo os seios e em um movimento rápido puxou a toalha, desligando o chuveiro. Ela segurou a respiração quando se recostou na parede lateral do box.

_Quinn? – a cabeça flutuante de Sam Evans apareceu no visor da porta assim que ela escutou a voz abafada do rapaz e suspirou aliviada.

Ela acenou para ele esperar. Mas que diabos? Onde ele andava com a cabeça de entrar assim em um vestiário feminino? Uma onda de raiva passou por sua mente, mas ela achou melhor se acalmar e foi contando até 10 enquanto se vestia o mais rápido que podia. Não queria de jeito nenhum que ele a encontrasse naqueles trajes e, pior, visse suas temidas cicatrizes. Tinha feito de tudo para Santana não notar quando ambas haviam transado, ela não transava nem a meia luz.

_E então? – ela falou, saindo com o bolsão pendurado no ombro -_Vestiário feminino? Sério? – e o pegou pelo braço, olhando de um lado pro outro enquanto saia apagando as luzes do vestiário e fechava o local. Todas as líderes de times tinham uma cópia da chave e eram responsáveis pela organização do horário de cada equipe ali. Era tudo organizado em escalas e horários que deveriam ser seguidas a mão de ferro.

_Ei, ei, calma – ela levantou as palmas das mãos em sinal de paz ao mesmo tempo que ela o empurrava para longe dos vestiários - _Notei que as cheerleaders já tinham ido e como só tinha sobrado você e a Cruz aqui, achei que era perigoso você voltar sozinha. Quer dizer, Josh falou que estava esperando ela então ela saiu e você não... e seu carro ficou longe também.

Aquilo fez o coração dela derreter. Afinal já eram quase 11 horas da noite, a quanto tempo ele estivera a esperando ali? Ela observou que ele já estava banhado e vestia calças simples de moletom com uma camisa azul de algodão e um grande Y marcado com mascote da faculdade, o bulldog Handsome Dan, no meio. Ele ficava muito bem com aquele azul, ela pontuou. Espera aí o carro dela?

_Meu carro? Como sabe que era meu carro? – ela cruzou os braços e parou para olhar para ele.

_Ah, ele chama atenção, não é? Eu não tenho carro, então vim caminhando da aula, um new beetle vermelho e a placa...

_OK, agora estou com medo, está me stalkeando?

Sam sorriu e os lábios dele ficaram maiores ainda, ela achava aquilo extremamente sexy.

_Lembra quando te tiraram das ferragens? A gente correu pro local do acidente, a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi olhar a placa para checar se não era uma confusão...gravei desde a época em que íamos ao Breadstix, por favor, não julgue um garoto de colegial que tinha o primeiro amor da vida dele.

Ela fez um bico e fez um grande esforço interno para se manter séria e não começar a olha-lo com um grande sorriso bobo enquanto caminhavam até a entrada principal. Ela não daria o braço a torcer, mas tinha ficado encantada com o gesto dele. Significava que não só ele estava observando como ela ficava em um traje de cheerleader, quando nem Biff ou Rosario se importaram com a segurança dela. Caminharam em silêncio tendo conversas forçadas e constrangedoras sobre o clima quando chegaram ao carro.

_Então está entregue – ele falou – ajeitando o próprio bolsão nos musculosos ombros.

Ela sorriu docemente para ele e por impulso, ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou acidentalmente o canto da boca dele quando este virou bruscamente o rosto.

_Er...obrigada – ela falou sem graça, encarando o chão, morta de vergonha enquanto tocava discretamente os lábios com o dedo indicador e o médio - _Me deixa te levar no Durfee Hall, é lá que você tá, né?

_Bem...

_Só quero retribuir o favor – ela se adiantou.

Sam concordou e pôs os dois bolsões na mala. Quinn engoliu em seco aquela bola fora enquanto colocava o cinto e Sam tomava o assento do passageiro.

Ao percorrer o pequeno percurso (nem tão pequeno assim a pé) até o dormitório dele enquanto _All of Me_, de John Legend, tocava na rádio.

_Obrigado por ter me trazido – Sam falou, olhando para os olhos dela, os quais ela tratava logo de desviar dele, mas concordou com a cabeça.

_Não, imagina, eu quem agradeço, você fez um gesto realmente lindo, Sam, eu apreciei muito.

Ele sorriu para ela e eles ficaram balançando devagar a cabeça um pro outro em movimentos curtos por uns segundos, quando Sam achou melhor sair e pegar o bolsão dele.

_Boa noite, Quinn, me manda um whatsapp pra dizer que você chegou bem, tá? Fica com Deus.

Quinn sorriu e o agradeceu mais uma vez mas, antes de dar ré, ela pode ver claramente um Peugeout conversível branco saindo em disparada pela rua.


	9. Problem

Quando Quinn enfim estacionara seu new beetle vermelho, notou que o conversível branco de Emily Stark ocupava pelo menos 2 vagas. Não sabia o quanto ela havia visto, mas de fato nada tinha acontecido. Mentiria até o final e se fosse preciso, mentiria antes, durante e depois.

Quinn subiu as escadas apressada, aquela conversa não poderia esperar, sabia muito bem que a tendência era piorar e Emily não era exatamente do tipo que relevava nada. Jogaria aquilo na cara dela mais cedo ou mais tarde, no maior estilo _drama queen_, traída e abandonada, isso se não acrescentasse o que nunca havia existido.

A ruiva a esperava escorada na porta do próprio quarto, os olhos azuis-gelo fulminantes.

_Que bom que ainda está acordada – disse Quinn, aproximando-se devagar, sem deixar de sustentar o olhar da patricinha. Uma vez que se deixar ser intimidada por Emily Stark, ela monta em cima de você. Portanto, _en garde!_

_Você me diz uma coisa, Lucy Caboosey, mas faz outra...como pode me trair? Perguntei pra você sobre ele... menti por você, até mandei meus subordinados descolarem carteiras falsas pra você e sua namoradinha de Lima! – ela estava furiosa, andava de um lado para o outro de braços cruzados, o vestido curtíssimo que ela usaria no abate de Sam subindo a cada puxada de ar que ela tomava.

_Ems, eu não sei o que você viu, mas seja lá o que for, não foi nada – Quinn respondeu tranquilamente, engolindo o ímpeto de voar em cima dela para que ela entalasse com esse _Lucy Caboosey_.

Emily virou de chofre e a encarou com um sorriso irônico nos lábios avermelhados por um de seus milhares batons MAC.

_Vi você beijando ele, ninguém me falou, eu _vi_.

_Não – Quinn balançou a cabeça negativamente, que burra pensar que aquela vergonha morreria com ela e Sam – você deve ter olhando de um ângulo errado, beijei a bochecha dele em agradecimento dele ter me acompanhado até meu carro aquele horário. Lembra que eu te falei que eu e ele tínhamos namorado? Traí ele, ele só me suporta...juro.

Um silêncio se perpetuou enquanto ela sustentou outro olhar de cachorro molhado para a amiga, esperando que ela engolisse aquela balela toda.

_AAaaai amiga, tá tão difícil – Emily desmontou abraçando a loira forte.

Quinn retribuiu o abraço suspirando de alívio. Pelo menos ela sabia que seu futuro como atriz seria brilhante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam não estava nem um pouco afim de ir aquela festa, mas o faria por apoio a Quinn e o lançamento da candidatura dela a sucessora da irmandade, ou seja lá o que aquilo fosse, parecia significar muito para ela. Como deveria se arrumar para uma festa daquela? Ele olhou o convite que Emily havia lhe dado, só constava o endereço, senha e um pequeno mapa ensinando o lugar da festa. Era um convite simples em várias tonalidades de azul, com um selo dourado do grupo.

Blaine saira do banheiro, ele rolava a escova pelo cabelo freneticamente. Achava que ficava com ele armado, mas na opinião de Sam ficava muito melhor daquele jeito. E o amigo parecia ter seguido o conselho de Quinn, vestia calças jeans e um cardigan vinho, nada de gravata borboleta ou gel. E aquilo parecia incomoda-lo.

_Cara, para com isso, tá parecendo a Srta. Pillsbury – Sam falou, terminando de colocar o cinto em sua jeans.

_O que a gente não faz por amizade – Blaine riu pelo canto da boca, continuando a passar a escova pelo cabelo enquanto se olhava no espelho vertical - _Não se estressa escolhendo roupa, é uma festa de faculdade, é capaz de chegarmos e a maioria já estar nua.

Sam sorriu, esperando que fosse verdade. Vestia uma camisa simples cinzenta e mais um casaco de couro preto por cima, o outono podia surpreender em questões climáticas.

Os dois chegaram em minutos no Honda Captiva de Blaine, Sam logo reconheceu os carros de Quinn e Emily estacionados perto um do outro. O som alto rugia "Problem" de Ariana Grande pelo bairro e dois grandes homens de terno preto inteiravam a imagem da suntuosa mansão Kappa.

_Boa noite... – disse Sam, retirando a senha e entregando ao segurança negro, que estava mais próximo. Ele passou uma pequena máquina com um tipo de código de barras e devolveu-o a Sam -_Não o perca .

Ele mal havia colocado um pé na enorme sala de estar quando Emily surgiu, sabe-se lá da onde, com um copo vermelho na mão. O vestido dela era mais colado e mais curto do que deveria ser para aquela estação do ano, mas ela não parecia sentir frio quando jogou os braços por volta da nuca de Sam e beijou os lábios do garoto.

_Wow,wow,wow – Sam afastou o rosto do dela, a encarando – o que foi isso?

_Foi só um convite de boas-vindas, Sam Evans, não gostou? – ela piscou para ele, colocando os dedos nos próprios lábios enquanto o encarava.

_Emily, já falei pra pegar leve na bebida – uma garota branquinha de cabelo curtos se aproximou, lançando a Emily um olhar de reprovação -_Oi, eu sou Madeleine Waldorf-Astoria

_Samuel Evans – ele apertou a mão dela -_E esse é meu amigo, Blaine Anderson, somos calouros.

_Hmm calouros, é? Acredito que Emily deve ter tido um motivo especial para convida-los – ela falou, voltando a olhar a ruiva -_Digo, ela não costuma ser simpática com calouros.

_Pra sua informação, Veterana Maddie, eles são convidados da Lucy, estudaram com ela no preparatório.

_Ah, sim, então sejam realmente bem vindos – ela sorriu para os dois - _Falando nela, não a vejo há um bom tempo, ela já deveria estar aqui, o brinde oficial da candidatura dela está marcado para as 9. Emily?

_Vim lá de cima nesse instante, ela não tá la.

_Então me deem licença, vou procura-la, fiquem a vontade, qualquer coisa que quiserem estarei por aí.

Era uma garota realmente simpática, Blaine e ele acenaram com a cabeça quando ela saíra em direção a um grupo de meninas que ameaçavam jogar umas as outras na piscina.

_Sam, vem, quero te mostrar algo no meu quarto, é uma bola autografada pelo Tom Brady... Blaine, parece que estão precisando de um vocalista pra banda, ele não pode vir... – Emily falava, parando brevemente para tomar ar. Como se Sam fosse cair nessa. Ele se desvencilhou da garota e se virou para seguir Blaine, mas o amigo já estava rodeado por garotas da fraternidade, que o alçaram ao palco com um microfone na mão. Poucas estratégias era tão boas como aquela. Blaine desatara a cantar os primeiros trechos de_ Pompeii _praticamente na mesma hora que pegou o microfone.

Sam nem entendera como chegara ao segundo andar com a ruiva o puxando pelo braço. Ela tagarelava sem parar sobre jogadores de futebol americano e esportes. Mudava de assunto e adicionava um a outro com uma velocidade impressionante.

_Então, o que achou? – ela entregou a bola de futebol americano assinada pelo astro do Patriots a Sam, que a examinou com os olhos brilhando.

_É incrível – ele girou a bola com os dedos e examinou a bola, tendo cuidado para não esfregar os dedos na assinatura do astro - _Como conseguiu?

_Meu irmão Robbie conheceu ele em uma festa e ficaram amigos, desde então ele vai pra algumas festas da nossa família...se gostou tanto pode ficar.

_Sério? – ele segurou a bola antes que ela caísse pelo espanto – Stark, isso representaria muito pra mim, não sei se posso...

_Shh – Emily o calou, beijando os lábios do garoto - _Me chame só de Emily, vamos, não precisa ser tímido.

Sam cedeu. Um presente tão precioso... não custava nada ficar com uma garota bonita como Emily, ainda que ele não gostasse de garotas atiradas e desesperadas como ela. Ele a beijou e puxou os lábios dela, que pressionou o corpo contra o dele, empurrando-o para a cama. Ela não era exatamente uma garota recatada e deixou isso bem claro quando passou as mãos por cima do volume das calças dele. Ele nem havia ficado excitado ainda quando ouviu uma voz embargada gritar algo próximo a eles.

Uma estalada forte na parede ecoou. Sam levantou o peitoral, se ele não conhecesse perfeitamente aquela voz poderia ficar ali a noite inteira. Aquela só podia ser a versão alcoolizada de uma garota que se revoltava com tudo e todos quando bebia:


	10. Blame to the Alcohol

Sam afastou Emily imediatamente e seguiu em direção a porta do quarto, era como se o corpo dele tivesse entrado no modo automático. Quando ele abriu a porta, encontrou uma Quinn debilitada e debruçada na cama, enquanto cacos de vidro de uma garrafa de champagne brilhavam sangue pela colcha.

_Quinn! – ele se adiantou e a puxou da cama, mas a garota parecia uma boneca de pano, mole nos braços dele, mesmo tentando se debater. Emily foi chegando naquele exato momento em que Sam segurava o rosto da ex, ela ensaiou uma cruzada de braços mas foi desarmada ao ver o estado da amiga, e correu ao encontro dela.

_Meu Deus, ela tá toda cortada – Emily choramingou, com as mãos tremendo ao tirar uns cacos do braço da loira - _Eu vou avisar a Maddie e chamar o pessoal da medicina! – ela disse se levantando, apavorada.

_Não faça alarde, Ems, chame só o pessoal da sua confiança, afinal Quinn é candidata a um cargo importante – alertou Sam, pegando a ex nos braços e a levando para uma luxuosa e extensa mesa de mármore que, graças a Deus, estava vazia.

Sam a deitou, tirando os caquinhos de vidro que pareciam superficiais da pele da loira, ela parecia dopada enquanto murmurava coisas sem sentido. Estava molhada pelo líquido da garrafa misturado ao seu sangue, mas mesmo assim parecia mais bonita que grande parte das garotas naquela festa.

_Pelo menos não parece estar sentindo dor, ah Quinn, como isso foi acontecer? – Sam falou baixo, afagando o rosto dela, que revirava-se de um lado para o outro.

_Eu tô bem – ela murmurou, levantando o torso da mesa -_Preciso sair daqui...que horas são? O brinde...a Maddie deve ta me esperando.

_Você não vai a lugar nenhum, olha o seu estado, no que está pensando? Emily foi chamar os acadêmicos da medicina e a Maddie.

_Ah, não, a Maddie vai brigar comigo – ela levou as mãos ao rosto, manchando-se mais de sangue, sem nem notar.

_Não se mexa muito, Quinn, está se sujando e pode se cortar ainda mais.

_Por que não vai continuar seus pegas com a Emily e me deixa só?

Sam se calou. A verdade é que não era do feitio dele sair ficando com garotas por ficar, talvez na época de stripper mas agora...

_Se você não namorar com ela de uma vez ela não vai te largar e não vai parar de correr atrás de você, vai querer te comprar de qualquer jeito, ela sempre consegue o que quer. Esse chove não molha já é mais do que eu possa aguentar – ela olhava o próprio braço ensanguentado enquanto falava, enfim parecendo notar que estava ferida, Sam não sabia ao menos se ela tinha ideia do que falava.

_Você é do tipo que fala a verdade quando está bêbada, não é? Sempre foi assim...

_Você é um idiota, Samuel Evans, fica pulando de galho em galho como um macaco e depois ainda quer posar de bom moço e ainda dizem que Puckerman é o bad boy – ela fechou os olhos começando a rir como o Coringa do Batman.

_Eu gosto de você, Quinn, não precisa me atacar gratuitamente só porque não tivemos nossa segunda chance – ele falou provocantemente, obrigando-a a olhar para ele. Foi quando escutou um pigarro. Emily, Maddie e mais dois estudantes, que deveriam ser de medicina, estavam pairados na porta olhando os dois com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

_Er, esses são Rebecca Torres e Harry Rickards, podem deixar que ficaremos com Quinn agora. Emily, por favor, vá enrolando os convidados até eu dar um jeito de anunciar outras candidatas. – ela passou a mão no rosto ensanguentado da amiga e tateou nas gavetas da garota até achar uma pinça e entregar a Rebecca.

_Que sorte que temos a Becca e o Harry, agora podemos voltar de onde paramos? – perguntou a ruiva, baixinho, na orelha de Sam.

_Que? Esquece, Emily, não vai rolar...ainda mais Quinn está assim agora, não seria apropriado.

Emily pareceu levar o soco na cara. O rosto angelical da garota se contorceu em uma carranca tribal. Sam podia jurar que os gélidos olhos azuis da garota Stark haviam congelado de ódio, mas ela se limitou a dar de ombros e sair do local.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aplausos. Ah, como Blaine adorava aquilo. Nem sabia o quanto tinha passado em cima do palco, mas o pessoal parecia adora-lo. Ainda o aplaudiam quando Biff McIntosh chegou de blazer azul marinho perfeitamente alinhado e deu dois tapinhas no seu ombro.

_Você tem a voz incrível, permita-me dizer, e que performance! Não poderíamos esperar menos do irmão de Cooper Anderson – ele sorriu e colocou as mãos nos bolsos enquanto algumas pessoas concordavam com a cabeça.

_Biff e eu achamos que seria uma boa ideia extender um convite a você e gostaríamos de saber se se interessa em entrar na fase de testes para o Deke – um garoto de pele cor oliva e olhos castanhos claro se adiantou -_Temos boas referências suas.

_Tá brincando? – Blaine arregalou os olhos e sorriu. Calouros não conseguiam nada facilmente, podia ver diariamente como Miles e seus outros colegas de alojamento batalhavam um lugar ao sol. Era quase injusto como ele e Sam pareciam estar conseguindo tudo de graça. Era até meio constrangedor, Emily abria as portas para Sam e Cooper para Blaine.

_Não poderíamos estar sendo mais sérios meu caro, somos da alta cúpula do Delta Kappa Epsilon, a gente não brinca – e estendeu a mão para Blaine – então, o que me diz?

_Estou na semana de testes, então? – Blaine apertou a mão dele.

_Com certeza – Biff fechou os dedos por volta da mão dele -_Sabe, Cooper é um dos grandes a ajudar o Deke, não poderíamos deixar você sem uma casa.

Uma garota de sobrancelhas arqueadas e um sorriso provocador, ofereceu um copo a Blaine, ladeando pelo ombro livre dele enquanto o grupo de rapazes do Deke falavam das maravilhas que Cooper tinha feito pela fraternidade. Cooper tinha ingressado na faculdade de Artes Cênicas logo depois do primeiro papel de sucesso na TV. Quando se é famoso tudo é mais fácil e ele havia entrado no Deke sem mais delongas e, certo, ele não tinha ido nem para o terceiro ano de faculdade quando largou o curso. Mas uma vez na fraternidade, sempre na fraternidade.

_Emma? Ele é gay, por favor, não nos incomode – Biff virou-se para a garota, fazendo sinal para que ela saísse, rodeada por outras garotas que abelhavam pelo grupo -_Falaremos de coisas do DKE, sabe que isso não é para todos, amor.

_Sabe que sou gay?

_Sou do Deke, eu sou tudo. Só devo te dizer, Blaine, que seu recrutamento é altamente sigiloso. Não vai comentar nada com ninguém até ser completamente aceito, nem ao Evans, está me ouvindo?

_Sam é meu melhor amigo – o warbler murmurou -_Ele não diria nada.

_Bom, não corremos riscos, e de qualquer forma... Evans em nada tem a acrescentar entre nós, aqui não temos espaço para ele.

_O que? Você nem conhece ele! Não tem o direito...

_Blaine, se ele for seu amigo mesmo, vai ser a hora de descobrir. Ele entenderá depois de tudo – Biff o interrompeu, cruzando os braços, autoritário – Então, o que vai ser?

A cabeça sem gel dele dava voltas, por um lado uma grande oportunidade daquelas não era oferecida duas vezes. Da outra, era uma grande traição a Sam... e se ele quisesse ser parte daquilo? Não contar seria algo tão grave assim? Ele abriu a boca para falar algo quanto o tilintar de um talher em cristal zumbiu alto na escadaria do primeiro andar, e ele imediatamente reconheceu Emily Stark com os flamejantes cabelos ruivos e os estonteantes olhos azuis observando todos da onde ela mais gostava, de cima.

_Boa noite, pessoal, como membro honorário da Kappa Kappa Gamma gostaria de dar as boas vindas a todos aqui presentes, espero que etejam todos se aproveitando de nosso banquete preparado pelos melhores chefs de New Haven e apreciem a decoração feita pelo pessoal de Design de Yale. Maddie teve que resolver uns problemas de última hora e me transferiu poderes para conduzir a Primeira Cerimônia de Candidatura das Kappas para votação do público além da irmandade. Portanto, me auto-proclamo aqui a primeira das candidatas ao cargo de líder e sucessora de Madeleine Waldorf-Astoria.


	11. Don't Go Breaking My Heart

**Santana Lopez:** A vontade que eu tenho é de ir até aí e encher a cara dessa menina de tapas! Quem ela acha que é? Todos sabem que só eu posso sacanear você, é uma coisa _nossa_.

Quando o nome em verde de Santana apareceu no grupo do whatsapp _Unholy Trinity_ pela quinta vez falando sozinha aquela tarde, Quinn suspirou alto um muxoxo enquanto a cabeça dela imediatamente reclamava da ressaca, fruto da noite anterior. Madeleine havia feito vigília ao lado dela durante toda noite, com medo de que ela fizesse qualquer outra idiotice depois do incidente, ao amanhecer se recolhendo para o seu quarto depois de um breve puxão de orelha sobre a falha da candidatura da amiga. Maddie havia deixado-a inteirada do lançamento de Emily a candidatura. Um tiro doeria menos que aquela traição, mais tarde quando se recuperasse daquilo talvez a estapeasse uma ou duas vezes, ainda que ela nunca estivesse a altura das brigas com uma certa amiga de Lima Heights Adjacents.

Ao ouvir os três toques na porta, ela sabia exatamente quem colocaria a cabeça loira para dentro.

_Ah...posso entrar? Você ta vestida, né? – ele perguntou o virando o rosto em direção a parede.

_Pode – Sam entrou, segurando o trinco - estou nua debaixo do edredom

_Sério? - ele parou no ato

_Não, o que você quer?

O canto da boca do rapaz ensaiou um riso mas ele pressionou os lábios e se aproximou cautelosamente do pé da cama da loira e a observou.

_Como você tá? Fiquei preocupado com você, Maddie não deixou mais ninguém ficar além dela. Expulsou até o pessoal da medicina...

_Eu tô bem, não foi nada demais, foram só umas escoriações. Só tô acamada pela ressaca mesmo – ela falou, se apoiando nos cotovelos para olha-lo melhor, estaria ele lá para vê-la?

_Ah...que bom, eu... eu só queria saber como você tava – ele falou olhando os próprios pés enquanto Quinn o observava com aquele olhar que só ela sabia dar, parecendo desnudar ao outro.

SAM! SAM! – a voz inconfundível de Emily foi ouvida assim que os cabelos avermelhados da garota foram vistas passando rapidamente pela porta entreaberta do quarto.

_Ah, você ta aí, vem, eu já tô pronta – ela falou, com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto ao cruzar o olhar com Quinn.

_Aah,ér...estou dando aulas de violão pra Emily, ela mostrou interesse em se apresentar comigo no Festiva de Outono, descobrimos que duplas tem mais facilidade de ganhar competições.

Sério? Desde quando Emily se interessava por música? E o que aquilo tinha ver com Direito, o curso dela e de Sam? Por que Sam não fizera o convite a ela? Quinn sentira o rosto ficando vermelho, não sabia se de raiva ou tristeza. Não bastasse roubar a candidatura oficial dela, ainda queria o ex. Respirou fundo, pensando em alguma pergunta inteligente a ser feita para descobrir o motivo daquele ideia ridícula de Sam.

_Por que não chamou o Blaine? É seu melhor amigo e que eu saiba sempre fazem as coisas juntos – ela se surpreendeu com a própria esperteza ao formular aquele pergunta tão rápido.

_ Namorados parecem melhor juntos, não? Eu e Emily oficializamos nosso namoro ontem, segui o seu conselho...– ele falou, e então Emily se aninhou nele, deslizando as mãos para junto das dele, tudo o que menos Quinn queria escutar no momento.


End file.
